A Sea of Green
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Peace has returned to the Destiny Islands and its occupants. Everyone is as happy as they can be, but Kairi may be more upset than she's letting on. She's upset because she's in love. In love with someone who she feels she can never see again. Someone who isn't like Sora at all but the opposite of him. She misses this fiery man so much, too much. Will fate allow them to meet again?


**Yo. So I came up with this while I was playing Metal Gear Rising, since Raiden and Axel have the same voice actor and everything, and every time Raiden spoke, all I could think about was Axel. It's actually kinda funny. Anyway, this is kinda more like an intro, a...prologue if you will. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters...**

Peace had returned to the universe, to Destiny Islands. Sounds that had been missing for the past few years had now returned, seeming as if they had never vanished in the first place. The sun was slowly beginning to lower in the sky, but the current occupants of the island took no notice, all far too engrossed in what they were doing.

Tidus and Wakka were practicing their Blitzball, while Selphie sat on the edge of the dock, singing to herself. Sora and Riku were on Paopu Island, sparring with each other like old times. Nothing seemed to have changed, despite the years that had passed. But if this _had_ been a few years ago, Kairi would have been on the tiny island with her two friends, watching them fight and cheering them both on. Now however, though she _was_ on Destiny Islands, she was not _with_ them.

The seventeen year old Princess of Heart was seated on the beach, staring out at the water, knees drawn to her chest around which she had her arms. A light breeze played around her auburn hair, while waves slapped at the sand almost delicately. The 'ha!'s and 'take that!'s and 'trains trains trains' were faint in her ears, the sounds of the ocean and wind drowning them out.

Kairi was sad, but she knew she couldn't let it show. She felt as if she had done a good job this past year or so, but there were days when she just couldn't help it. Like today. She was thinking about _him_ again, of course. The one she cared for most. The one she missed most. The one she loved most. The one who was dead.

The girl knew this was not something she could speak to others about. They were all under the impression that she was in love with Sora, like he was with her. And that was another thing. If Sora ever found out the truth, Kairi knew his heart would break. She cared for him too much to let that happen, but really didn't know how much longer all this could go on for. How much longer she could pretend for.

It had been so long since she had last seen _him_. She knew she'd never see him again, knew it, but hated it. Yet even though it had been so long, Kairi could still see him in her mind's eye, as clear as the day they had first met. It was his hair and eyes that stood out most. A flaming red that looked almost dangerous to touch, a brilliant green filled with many shades.

She remembered his casual attitude, arrogant though he was at times. Remembered how abnormally warm he was. She remembered his fiery passion, his possessive touch. Remembered the way he always tasted of cinnamon. She remembered his voice, the feel of his hard, lean body. Remembered the way he looked at her with lust filled eyes...

Kairi felt tears well up in her own eyes now. She told herself to push it back before someone noticed, but she just couldn't seem to. She could almost hear his voice now, calling her.

"...airi? Kairi?"

Kairi jumped and looked up, only to see Riku standing before her, concern on his usually impassive face. "Riku...?

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she replied a tad too quickly, her voice higher than normal.

Riku frowned. "No, you're not. You're upset. You've been upset for a while now." He sat down on the sand next to her, stretching his legs out. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kairi shook her head. "I can't."

"Why? Because I won't understand? I know what a broken heart feels like, Kairi."

The girl seemed surprised at this. "You do?"

Inwardly, Riku shook his head in exasperation. It was funny how she was so mature, yet so naive at the same time. How could she not tell that he'd been in love with her for so long? "Yes, I do. I know what it feels like to miss someone so much it feels as if that heart will explode."

Kairi looked down at her knees. "Then you know, that it isn't Sora...?"

"Of course. Sora's right here with us. It can't be him." But Riku also knew that it wasn't him either, that Kairi seemed to be feeling all this for. Though he was used to it, it still hurt a bit. "Who is it then?"

"I- I can't say..."

"Kairi, come on. Don't you trust me?" Riku was a little upset at that. He wondered why she was refusing to tell him, but at the same time, was determined to get an answer from her. It was he and Sora who cared for her the most, so who else in the universe had managed to grab hold of that precious heart of hers?

Kairi shook her head, carefully brushing her hair back. "It's not that, Riku," she said softly.

"Than what is it?"

"He doesn't exist anymore."

"What? Doesn't exist?" repeated Riku, obviously confused.

"He never did," continued Kairi. "Well, at least he didn't when _I_ knew him."

It took Riku the barest of moments to figure out what his friend was trying to say. "A Nobody. You're talking about a Nobody."

Slowly, Kairi nodded, and glanced around, looking a little nervous, even a little afraid. But she didn't say anything more.

The boy knew what she was looking for, _who_ she was looking for. "Sora's with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie," he told her. "He's taking them on three to one, like before. He'll be pretty busy for a while." He smirked slightly. "The three of them are stronger than before. They've been practicing."

This managed to get a small smile from the princess. "They're going to give him a run for his munny."

"Definitely." Now that smirk became a frown. "So, you've been thinking about a Nobody this whole time."

Kairi's smile vanished immediately, and she nodded hesitantly, seemingly unsure of what to say. He had been their enemy, after all, the one she loved. He may not have been all bad, he may have helped Sora enter their headquarters before dying, but still...

Riku prayed for Sora's sake that the girl wasn't talking about who he thought she was. "...It isn't Roxas, is it?" He didn't think Sora would be able to take it if it was.

"No, it isn't. He and Naminé are happy together, but that would be like being with Sora. No, he's nothing like Roxas, but...but they knew each other. They...they were friends."

Riku closed his eyes as he realized who Kairi was talking about. "Axel..." He heard Kairi suck in a sharp breath, and realized how long it had been since any of them had ever mentioned the man by name. "...How?" he asked carefully, curiously.

Kairi hesitated again. "It's a pretty long story." She wasn't sure how she felt about telling Riku how she had fallen in love with someone else.

Riku however, simply lay back in the sand, stretching out. "We've got time, Kairi. Tell me."

The girl laid down next to him, but was still hesitating. "Some of it will be kind of...awkward." At the sound of an amused chuckle, she glanced over at her friend.

"You mean hearing the way you were attracted to him will be awkward? I hang out with Selphie and Sora, I think I can take it, Kai."

Once again, Kairi ended up smiling. He was right, after all. There was no one more open with their feelings than Selphie, and Sora really wasn't too far behind…even though he would blush the entire time.

There was a silence as she attempted to arrange her thoughts. Did she even know when she had ended up falling for Axel? So much had happened at the time, so many feelings had passed through her at the time. Did she remember everything? Well, it seemed she was about to find out, because it didn't look like Riku was planning on going anywhere anytime soon...

**And yeah, that's it for now. Like I said before, more of an intro. From the next chapter onwards up to a certain point, it'll be more like a giant flashback, with Kairi recounting everything to Riku. My updates are very, very, very slow, so don't expect another chapter like, tomorrow or even next week...maybe even the week after. I've got a shit load of RL crap going on right now, so please be patient with me. Constructive criticism is annoying but welcome, flames and trolls will be ignored. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz! **


End file.
